Lost
by Logan the Awesome
Summary: The third installment of the Allison Becker Chronicles. It's been a few years after the Doctor left Allie on Earth, and she now lives a normal life, but will it change when she gets an unexpected visit?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. So, I have had permission from Bellalyse Winchester to continue on with the "Allison Becker Chronicles." I'm not sure if this is the only story I'm writing of this series, or not, but she liked my idea I gave her, and told me to write it. So without further ado, here is "Lost." ENJOY!

* * *

**

Allison Becker looked in her mirror. She fluffed her hair a bit, trying to make it look better but sighed in failure. He would be here, knocking on her apartment door any moment now, to pick her up. She wasn't ready. But then again, would she ever be ready? She was just getting nervous. She bet that once she saw him in the doorway, everything would be alright; just like at work. They were just two mates going out to get chips, except it was more like a couple going to a fancy restaurant on a date. They've done it many times before, and every time was the same; she would get really nervous the entire day before, but when he came to pick her up, everything would be alright. It always was.

Allie turned around and looked at the clock on her bedside. Five minutes until he would be here. Her eyes then drifted back to her dresser and the many pictures on it. There were a few from when she was a child; birthdays and school events. Then there were some pictures that were recent, like her college graduation picture. And finally there were pictures of her and her friends and family.

One in particular caught her eye. It was a small silver frame that seemed to be hidden behind a bigger brown one of her and the ARC team. She picked it up and recognized it instantly. It was a picture of her in Las Vegas, but with another person. It was a man, with lots of brown hair that stuck up on the top of his head. He had big brown eyes that lit up when he smiled. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him and her head rested perfectly on his shoulder. Allie remembered that day, and that man. He was, the Doctor, just the Doctor, and always the Doctor.

A knock on the door snapped Allie out of her thoughts. She checked the clock. He was right on time, as usual. Allie put down the picture frame and headed out of her room. She opened the front door of her apartment. There stood a man with long, neat, dark red/brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a black sports jacket and a dark blue tie.

"Hello Allie," he said stepping inside the apartment and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks Damian," she said.

Damian Brooks. He was one of the lab technicians at the ARC, and was an acquaintance of Allie's before she left the ARC to go and travel with the Doctor. When she came back, he was the shoulder she would cry on, and he helped her recover. Over time, they became closer and closer. Then, Damian asked Allie out, much to her delight. Since then things had been going well between the two of them, and Allie was happy—ish.

"Come on," said Damian, "or we'll be late."

"Okay," said Allie, "let's go."

The two then walked out of Allie's apartment and headed to Damian's car. Little did they know what was being planned above them…

* * *

**Not very long, but it's just the prologue. PLEASE REVIEW! I live on them! Thanks for reading!**

**Logan ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

_"The plan is ready to be put into action." _

_"Are you sure? We have to be absolutely certain." _

_"Affirmative, we will destroy Earth, and then wait for the Doctor to come save the day." _

_"Are you certain he will come?"_

_"Don't worry, he always comes. He can't stand to see the humans suffer! He must destroy him!" _

_"He must be deleted…FOREVER!"_

_"Initiate step one of the plan: EARTH DESTRUCTION! Press the button to release the missiles!" _

Allie was sitting in the passenger seat of Damian's car. They were on their way in the restaurant, and Allie was getting bored. She turned her attention from the houses and shops on land, to the stars in the night sky. She couldn't see all of them; it would be impossible with the horrible state the economy was in, but she still loved them…almost as much as the Doctor did.

Suddenly, she noticed something…odd. There was a bright red light that came from the sky. She knew that wasn't right. She saw what seemed to be a shooting star soar across the sky; except, it was red and heading right towards Earth.

"Pull over," she told Damian.

Damian didn't hesitate. He saw the "star" as well, and knew that Allie would probably want to check it out. He pulled over on the side of the road and Allie immediately got out of the passenger seat. She looked up towards the sky and saw the star; falling, falling, falling. It was headed towards the near-by park. She saw as the bright red light disappeared behind the trees, and then a huge explosion quickly following it. Allie turned to Damian.

"Let's go," she said.

The two got into the car and Damian sped off towards the park.

"What do you suppose that was?" he asked.

"Small meteor?" she thought aloud, mainly to herself. "No, it would have been a bigger reaction."

"Well, I guess we'll see what it is when we get there."

The car pulled up about 100 meters from where the explosion took place. The two got out and started running. They hoped that they would get to the site before any officials did. Past the underbrush and trees they quickly ran. The cold, fall night air brushing against their cheeks as they ran. They arrived at the site sooner than they thought, and what stood before them shocked them greatly.

There was no meteor in front of them, no space like object, no satellite, nothing. There literally was nothing. A big hole in the ground, about 50 meters in diameter, did indicate that something did crash from the sky. It was a deep hole as well. You could fill it up with water and it could pass as a community swimming pool. Allie saw something lie at the bottom of the hole. She squinted so she could get a better look. It was…a boy.

On impulse, Allie ran down the deep whole towards the boy. He had to be under the age of thirteen, and had long black shaggy hair and a pale complexion. Allie checked the boy's pulse; he had none. She sighed and let go of him. _Another death_ she thought. _But the question is what killed him?_

"ALLIE!" shouted Damian from the top of the ditch.

Allie looked up to see Damian pointing at something in front of her. Allie turned around and couldn't believe that she didn't notice this sooner. A few feet in front of her, was an anomaly, still standing strong.

"It must have just appeared," she yelled up to Damian. "Whatever crashed must have hit the boy, and then fallen into the anomaly!"

"I'm calling the team," he yelled back down. "We can't do this on our own."

Usually, Allie would try to argue with him about calling the team, saying that they could take care of it all on their own. But this was a tad more serious. She wasn't ready to face the press and paperwork all on her own.

"The question is where did it crash from?" she heard a voice from behind her. It was a man's voice, and it sounded awfully familiar. "So, what we need to figure out is…"

"…what the big thing in the sky was this morning and if it relates to the missile falling from the sky and killing the boy," finished another. Allie could tell it was a girl.

She looked up at the top of the ditch and saw two figures; one man and a girl. The girl she couldn't recognize, but she could recognize the man. He had lots of brown hair that stuck up on the top of his head. He had big brown eyes that lit up when he smiled at the missile. But no, it couldn't be…

Allie saw the man look down into the hole, and look at her. His smile widened, but when she didn't smile back, it instantly vanished. He looked…worried. The girl seemed to notice his change in behavior.

"Doctor, what's the matter."

"Just…give me a moment," he said as he started walking towards Allie. "And stay here!"

Obviously not following the directions, the girl followed him. Allie watched as he got closer. His eyes never left her face, which made her blush uncontrollably. Soon, she was face to face with him.

"Allison Becker," he whispered, so that only she could hear. "It's been a few days."

* * *

**Now that the Doctor's back, things should be getting interesting! Thanks Bellalyse for the review. PLEASE REVIEW! I love them help me keep updating!**

**~Logan**


	3. Chapter 2

_"We have confirmation that the first missile has struck."_

_"Where? What damage did it cause?"_

_"In a park, and it killed a boy. Ryan George is his name."_

_"Where is the missile?" _

_"That's the problem, the missile has disappeared."_

_"WHAT? How can this happen?"_

_"No confirmation on where the missile is located so far."_

_"Maybe the Doctor knows. Maybe he hid it."_

_"We shall see. If it was him, then he will probably go to it to make sure it hasn't been found." _

"Years," corrected Allie.

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor.

"Years," she repeated. "It's been a few years since…that day."

"Really?" he asked, as he tried to remember what happened in the TARDIS.

_The Doctor and Bellalyse walked into the TARDIS after their little "adventure" on the planet Midnight. The Doctor wanted to actually see the Diamond Mountains and was so ecstatic when Bellalyse said she did too! _

_"It was beautiful," she raved and she circled the TARDIS. "And the fact that you'd die if you stepped outside made it interesting."_

_"I know right! I'm just glad the train didn't stop this time 'round and we DIDN'T run into anything that would kill us." _

_The Doctor's eyes traveled throughout the TARDIS, as he heard Bellalyse ramble in the background. They eventually fell on something black slightly hidden behind a oddly shaped pillar he often used as a coat rack. We walked towards it, ignoring Bellalyse's rambling, and picked it up. He knew what this was, and it brought back horrid memories. _

_It was Allie's coat. She must have left it in the TARDIS. Then again, she couldn't really grab it before he left; she was unconscious. He brought the coat towards his chest, and hugged it slightly. He could feel tears building up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. _

_"Doctor," he heard Bellalyse say in the background. "DOCTOR!" she yelled. _

_The Doctor snapped out of his gaze and turned towards her._

_"You alright?" she asked, noticing his eyes. _

_"Yeah," he said, wiping them quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

_Silence._

_"So, where to next?" she asked._

_Making up his mind, the Doctor decided where to go next. _

_"How about we pay a little trip to Earth," he said. "We've been traveling the stars for a while. Why not see what trouble we'll cause down there eh?"_

_"Okay…" said Bellalyse, a little confused why the Doctor suddenly wanted to go to Earth. Of all the small planets in the solar system he picks Earth. "Onward?" _

_"Allons-y!" _

The Doctor tried to make it so that he would come to Earth a few days after his little "encounter" with Becker. Obviously that didn't work out as planned. He would have to have a talk with the TARDIS later on.

"So…" he said, trying to start a conversation.

"DOCTOR, WOULD YOU PLEASE CARE TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" screamed his companion from behind him.

_Ah, Bellalyse, always comes in at the right time, _he thought.

"Allie, I would like to introduce you to Bellalyse Winchester. Bellalyse is an old friend from the planet Rancoon. We go way back—well, strictly speaking we met after I regenerated into my ninth self, but that's beside the point."

"Nice to meet you," said Bellalyse holding out her hand to shake. Allie shook it, but could felt a twinge of jealousy. How could the Doctor get another companion just like that? Well, then again, who knows how long it's been for him since…that day.

"Now Allie, you may be wondering why Bellalyse looks like a human. Well that's because…"

"…Rancoon is a planet which humans discover in the year 4 billion. In the year 5,900,000,000, humans started coming to the planet to live. Rancoon is very similar to Earth; the atmosphere, the shape, the gravitational pull, you know what I mean. My mum was Rancoonian and my dad was part human, part new-human. And, the Rancoonians have the same exterior appearance as the humans."

"Okay…" said Allie, unsure of how to respond to the statement.

"Allie," called Damian from the top of the ditch. "I just contacted the ARC. They want us to head back. They're sending your dad and the tropes to handle the anom—al—y…."

Damian had now made his way to the bottom of the ditch to Allie, and noticed the Doctor standing in front of them with Bellalyse by his side.

"Good," said Allie as she turned to face the Doctor, "because I know somebody who really wants to see you."

Allie then walked right past him and headed back towards Damian's car. The Doctor's eyes followed her, filled with complete sadness. Damian was shocked to see Allie act like this. He turned to Damian and held out his hand.

"Damian Brooks, sir," he said.

"The Doctor," was the reply as he followed Allie out of the ditch. "Come on Bellalyse," he shouted as he made his way up. "It's time to go get yelled at."

Damian and Bellalyse gave each other confused looks before following him. What nobody noticed though, was a figure move in the tree near-by. When everybody had left the site and nobody could be seen, the figure jumped out of the tree and ran in the direction of Damian's car.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Hope your liking it so far!**

**~Logan ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 3

_"Coordinates of the Doctor have been locked!"_

_"Are you positive it is him?"_

_"Affirmative, prepare the missiles!" _

"So, the ever so famous Doctor," said Sir James Lester as he crossed across his desk and took a seat in his chair.

"Lester," said the Doctor. "Still running this place, I see. How many years now?"

Lester gave an un-amused laugh.

"Charming, Doctor, it's been so long I forgot how _hilarious _you can be at times."

"Glad you find me entertaining."

The Doctor had been brought to Lester's office the moment he stepped foot in the ARC. Other than him and pen-pusher, Allie was in the office. The Doctor heard the office door open behind him, but he didn't dare turn around. He knew who it was.

"Doctor," he head from behind him.

"Becker," he responded. "It's been a while."

"Yes, but not long enough, apparently," he said.

"Look, I'm not Helen Cutter, okay! I'm a friend. I've worked with Professor Cutter before! I'm not trying to kill any of you or destroy the ARC. Please, the tension is unbearable."

"Doctor, I told you to leave, and never come back to my daughter again!"

"I wouldn't count on _him _following directions, dad," said Allie. "He's prone to breaking rules."

"Just like some people I know," said Lester, "as in my workers!"

"Listen, Doctor," said Allie, as she crossed the room to face him. "I've moved on. I have a life, a job!"

Allie wasn't just trying to convince the Doctor, she was trying to convince herself. True, life at the ARC had gotten much better, but it still wasn't what she wanted to do with her life. She didn't love it. The Doctor must have known she wasn't telling the whole truth because he laughed.

"When I first met you, you hated this place! You couldn't even imagine working here, and you hated everything the ARC stranded for. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I was accepted when I came back!" Allie argued. "People understood me, helped me get over what happened. Plus, they took my say in everything. The ARC's changed, and so have I."

"Well, then. If that's how you like it, fine," the Doctor turned to leave Lester's office, but turned around again. "Oh, and though this may not matter, I'm still going to say it. I only came for two reasons: one, to visit you, and apologize. If it was my decision, you could have left with me, if you wanted, and we would still be traveling today, together."

Together. That word struck a pang in her heart. He had once promised her that, and it didn't work out. She didn't feel like getting her heart broken. Not again. She didn't want to chase after him, if she knew her father would take her away. She didn't want to love him, if she knew it wouldn't be forever.

"My dad did what was right," said Allie. "True, that offer sounds amazing, I miss the traveling, but, I need to be here. This is my home, and I'm needed here."

That was about half true. She was still a bit mad at her father for doing what he did, but she had forgiven him. She truly did want to continue traveling with the Doctor, be with him…forever.

The Doctor nodded.

"And second, I found this in the TARDIS."

The Doctor threw the coat he had found to Allie, who caught it gracefully.

"I just wanted to give it back. Now if you'll excuse me. I'll just grab Bellalyse and we'll be off."

And with that, the Doctor finally left Lester's office. Allie let out the air she was holding in. She sighed. He was now gone. Out of her life: forever. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her father standing behind her. It wasn't until then that she realized that she had been crying, and still was. Who was she trying to fool? She missed the Doctor. She had every day since he left her, and she wanted to go with him, so badly. She looked at her father, eyes pleading for an answer to her never-ending nightmare.

He said one word, "Go."

She didn't have to be told twice. Allie ran out of Lester's office after the Doctor as quick as she could. Becker watched as his daughter ran down the ramp, calling the Doctor's name. He knew it was the right thing, even though the Doctor would probably bring death right to her doorstep.

* * *

**Okay, so should Allie continue her travels with the Doctor, or should she continue her life at the ARC? Really, no idea where that part of the story is going. Everything else...I have my ideas...**


End file.
